


It's The Temple Massages

by Cookiezun



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: (Short drabble again btw), Basically, I don't even want to post this, M/M, aka final revision of our group's research, but fluff, self satisfactory fluff under pressure of procrastination anxiety and really bad panic, shit plot shit drabble, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiezun/pseuds/Cookiezun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Add being stressed out and Raven having some sort of magical nerve calming magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Temple Massages

Add closed his eyes, letting the man's image float in his mind for a while. 'Do your best. Do your best he said. After this you can cuddle as much as you'd like with him.'

The white haired man let out a deep breath and rubbed his temples. 'Come on. This is the last part. You can do this. The sooner you finish this the sooner you can go on a date with Raven.' His mind encouraged.

He then resumed his work, still feeling like death inside but slightly more motivated.

'Cuddles with Raven. Cuddles with Raven. Cuddles with Raven.' He chanted internally, focus a bit sharper with a goal. 'I have to finsh this to see Raven-'

While re-reading the first parts of the findings and conclusions to double check and see if everything was according to his data, his eyes landed on the first few conclusions. 'Could've sworn this wasn't...' He trailed off.

The man furrowed his eyebrows and quickly scanned over a previous set of data to check if his conclusions were correct. "Fuck." He swore, realizing the fundamentals for his conclusion were entirely incorrect. He felt a sudden wave of nausea and anger and decided he needed a tiny break before resuming the major correction.

A few minutes of failed attempts to calm down later, he pushed his chair back, letting the wheels roll as far away from his table and computer. 'I can't handle this. I need Raven.' He thought, closing his eyes once more.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this and yet he stood and exited his study anyways, going to the bedroom and immediately grabbing the phone he hid in his drawers in case he wanted to call Raven, consequentially distracting him from his thesis. He immediately hit the speed dial and waited for the other to pick up.

"Add?" Raven answered, tone questioning. Add had told him that he didn't want to see him unless he finished his work and told him he'd be done by a week or less. Before he could say anything and ask if the paper was done though, the man on the other end answered back quickly, voice sounding a bit needy.

"Raven. Please come to my flat quick. Please." He said, biting his lip. He swore to himself that he wouldn't do this. That he wouldn't see Raven before he completed the damn paper. But considering it's been five days since he last saw him and the fact that his panicked nerves were eating away at him, he couldn't really have bothered to keep a stupid promise to himself at that time.

Eventually, he heard a small puff of breath and Add swore he could almost see the smile the other was most probably wearing on the other end of the line. "Alright." He replied, cutting the call after a bit of shuffling was heard. Add released his own puff of breath and plunked down his bed. The mixture of anxiety with the comfort of knowing Raven was coming unpleasant on his stomach.

And just like that, fatigue eventually overcame him from the hours and nights he spent on minimal sleep. He welcomed it, trying to settle the nerves that still tingled and tensed at the nape of his neck.

 

* * *

 

After almost a week of no contact, Add woke up with Raven staring down at him whilst stroking his hair gently.

"Morning, Add." He smiled. "You alright now? You sounded a bit... _tired_ over the phone."

The white haired man nodded, slightly sitting up and wrapping his arms around the other's waist and closing his eyes again. He inhaled deeply, taking in the warm cinnamon scent the other carried with him on what seemed like a daily basis.

He decided not to get too comfortable though as the impending deadline of his paper flashed in the back of his mind once again. He sat up to regain more focus but allowed himself to at least lean on the other, wanting to close up at least a bit on his personal space.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"About one or two in the morning." The other replied.

Add could immediately feel himself rouse and straighten up, almost forgetting all want of feeling Raven against him. His partner, of course knew what he was about to do and immediately wrapped a hand on his arm. "Don't even think of going back to your study, Add."

"I know you're dead tired and extremely frustrated so at least let yourself rest for the remainder of the morning." He continued, slowly releasing his grip and letting his hand wander towards his temples, massaging them slowly.

"I-I'm not..." Add replied lamely. It wasn't very convincing since he was starting to relax from the touch and lean back on the other.

Raven huffed. "You are. You wouldn't have called me before the whole deadline you set for yourself unless you either finished early or were at your limit, you know."

The younger didn't respond, his eyes slowly closing once more as his body unintentionally softened from both the hand rubbing circles on his forehead and the warmth of the body beside him.

"....Okay.... Maybe a tiny bit..." He mumbled sleepily.

The dark haired man smiled and dropped his hand, resting it on top of the other's. "You should go back to sleep." He suggested to lightly dozing man who only nodded his head. "As long as....You sleep beside me though." He murmured, words slurring slightly.

"Mn."

 

* * *

 

Add woke up the second time to his mind's unconcious chanting of 'Cuddles with Raven. Cuddles with Raven. Cuddles with Raven.' and the man himself snuggled at his chest.

He smiled at the sight, heart warming, and pressed a light kiss on top of the older's head. "Love you." He whispered, mostly to himself.

The man only grumbled in response, wrinkling his face in the way Add notices he always does when being bothered while asleep. Add lets out a light chuckle as he got up to continue revising his research, leaving the other to his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So I checked the date this was created. November last year. And yet I've only touched it now. Nice.
> 
> Also I'm a very fragile person so just remembering how stressed and anxious I was while writing this is enough to send my nerves into a panicking bundle of shit. Ahahahaha help me pls this is the fifth time today that im panicking
> 
> so yea ok bye let me slide down the trash chute and yea


End file.
